


Night off.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Closeted Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extramarital Affairs, Fucking, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Kinky, Love, M/M, Married Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Missionary Position, Moaning, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Twink!Cas and Hunk!Dean.Dean returns home from work, only to find his little sex boytoy Cas, at his home.It's time for Daddy, to fuck little Cassie hard out of the world.





	Night off.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this idea one day, about age difference and what better than twink!cas and hunk!dean?  
> Not going to lie, i had to search for some *inappropriate* things to form the story, lol.  
> Hope you like my weird try!

The door opened and a thin brunette woman opened the door. Her eyes were soft and her lips were a tint of red. Castiel looked at the woman in the door and flashed a smile.

"Hello. I'm Castiel. You called me?"

"Oh yes. Castiel. Come on in."  
The woman smiled and opened the door further to let him in.  
He stepped inside and looked curiously at the decor, and the pictures on the wall.

"Have a seat Castiel." The woman smiled, motioning to the couch.  
Castiel nodded politely and sat down on the couch. He noticed that the woman looked in a hurry, as she scurried from room to room. A few minutes later she got a bright blue purse and put on a pair of blue heels. As if suddenly noticing Castiel, she stopped.

"So I'm Lisa- Lisa Winchester. Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush. Anna cancelled last minute, but she gave me your number so thank god for you. Ben is my son- He's 3- he isn't much of a trouble. You read him a book or play toys with him, he'll be quiet. If he does start crying, put on some AC/DC, and he'll shut up. His father's grown on him-" She smiled, and then continued.  
"-Dean, my husband will be back sometime later. You can leave then. It's my sister's bachelorette party, and I'll probably be back tomorrow morning. Ben's food is in the kitchen.  You can put him to bed by-" She glanced down at her watch.   
"- about 9? Yes. Nine will do. Oh and if you get hungry, you could just take something from the kitchen, darling." She smiled.

Cas noticed the way she talked rapidly, and he returned the smile.

"Don't worry Mrs.Winchester, I love being with kids. As for his bedtime, I'll see to be punctual. You don't need to be stressed. I hope you have fun at your sister's party." He smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Castiel." She smiled and darted out of the main door.

That's it. Castiel was all alone in the big house with no one other than a toddler.

He climbed up the stairs, and entered the room where Lisa had pointed Ben to be in. He could see the outline of a young boy in the room, and he went and sat down beside him.

"Hello Ben." He smiled at the chubby little boy.  
Ben looked up at him uncertainly, and then smiled and handed him a small toy car.

"Do you like cars?" Castiel asked.

Ben nodded impatiently and gave another toy car to Castiel.

"Vrroooommm!"   
Ben slid his car across the room and then crawled towards the other side, to pick his car up.

Castiel laughed as Ben plopped himself down on the floor, playing with his cars absentmindedly.

Castiel slid the small cars to Ben across the floor and got up.

"Can you say- Cas?"  
He asked.

Ben looked at him for a minute.

"Aath?"

" _Cas_?"

"Aaath!"

Castiel smiled.   
"Okay. _Aath_ it is then. How about we take your toys down in the hall?"

Ben smiled.  
"Yaah." His words trailed off.

Castiel picked Ben up on his shoulders and then carefully, climbed down the stairs. He settled him on the rug, and climbed back up to the room to get his toys.

Once Ben was comfortable with his toys, Cas glanced at his watch.

 _8.35_.

He sighed.

Twenty-five more minutes until Ben went to sleep. Then Dean would come home.

Cas smiled to himself.  
He rested himself on the couch and picked up the remote.

"No...Nope...Not this one...Uh...Yes."  
Castiel surfed through all the channels, until he finally found one that had _Dr.Sexy_ _MD_ on it.  
He laid back comfortably onto the couch, and had a strict eye on Ben, in case he accidentally watched an adult scene.

At 19 years of age, Castiel wasn't the most buff boy you would've seen. If I were to describe him, I'd say scrawny, thin and petit in someway.  
Castiel was a complete twink, and his brown hair was always ruffled. He had a thin body frame, and bright blue eyes.

Castiel felt himself falling asleep until a loud cry brought him back to reality.

It was Ben. Castiel looked at his watch.

_What?! 9.05 already?_

He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't cry Ben. I'll put you to sleep, come on." He picked a crying Ben onto his shoulders, and headed upstairs.  
He put Ben to sleep, and read him a story about kittens.   
After Ben had been asleep for a good 5 minutes, Castiel walked back to the Hall, and into the kitchen.

He searched for something light, since he didn't want to be rude.

Finally, he found a packet of chips and opened it. He glanced at his watch again.

_9.30? God._

He sighed and switched the T.V back on, when he heard the lock of the door click open.  
His eyes instantly looked towards the man who entered.

"Liz? I'm here." He called out.

 _Dean_.

"Lisa isn't here." Castiel replied bluntly.

Dean's eyes widened, and the bag on his shoulders fell down.

"You?"  
He asked, his tone filled with surprise.

Castiel walked towards Dean, and smiled. He put his arms around Dean's back and softly pressed his lips onto the other's. Dean's eyes shut instinctively, and he kissed back, his hands sliding down to cup Castiel's ass.

"I'm here to babysit your kid." Castiel pulled back and explained.

Dean still looked uncertain.

"Your usual babysitter, Anna, called in sick. She happened to be my friend, and she asked if I would volunteer. I said ' _happily_ '." Castiel's hands were still wrapped around Dean.

"What about Lisa?" Dean asked.

"Do you even listen to your wife?"  
Castiel joked.

"Not really." Dean scoffed.

"Well, she had to go for her sister's bachelorette party or something. Said she won't be back till tomorrow morning."  
Castiel smiled, and buried his head in the crook of Dean's neck, moaning softly.

"Ah...yes. Amelia's bachelorette party- She told me. I forgot. Wait so its just us? What about Ben?"

"I put him to bed." Castiel said softly.

"You know what that means, don't you Cassie?" Dean smirked, and his hand reached up under Castiel's shirt, and a small moan escaped his mouth.

"Oh god Dean, you're so... _big_."   
Castiel felt Dean's cold hand on his warm chest, and instantly Cas pulled Dean towards the couch, shoving him down.  
Dean smirked, a mischievous smile curling on his lips. Cas dropped down to his knees, looking almost _tiny_ infront of the man.

Castiel had met Dean last year, when Cas was 18, through a club, and both had hit it off instantly. Dean and Cas would meet regularly and soon their friendship turned into lust. Neither of them are sure if there's any love involved, but they keep coming back to eachother for sex. The age difference, since Dean was almost 40, didn't seem to matter.

Cas called Dean his ' _Sugar Daddy_ ', although Dean told him not to, since he felt it weird. Dean had gotten Cas an apartment, and a lot of other things - whatever Castiel liked. Dean had bought dozens of pairs of lingerie, that Cas would wear during sex.

It was all very kinky and rough, and Castiel always seemed to please Dean, although he was married.

Dean was gay, but he couldn't say anything about it to his wife, so he met with Cas secretly.

Dean was just opposite to Cas. Muscular, brawny and strong.  
A _hunk_ you'd say.

The lights around them were dim, and the faint chatter of the T.V went on, as Castiel unzipped the zip of Dean's pants seductively. He unbuckled the belt, tugging at the leather strap and unbuttoned the shiny silver button.   
Dean let out a rough groan, as Castiel's fingers slid over his hard dick.

"You're beautiful Cas." Dean moaned, making Castiel smile.

He didn't know about Dean, but Cas was falling more and more in love with him.  
Castiel pulled Dean's pants down along with his boxers, and loosened the tie on his neck.  
Dean sat up, interrupting for a moment, as his thick hands pulled the shirt off of Cas's chest.  
He threw the shirt aside, and joined his lips softly onto Cas's.

Castiel's hand wrapped around Dean's dick, that had sprung up big and hard. His thin fingers started stroking the shaft, and Dean's head fell back with pleasure.

As time went, Castiel's pace picked up, and he stroked up and down Dean's shaft faster making him moan.

"Mhmm... Just right Cas. God I- oh god, Cas.... Ah..."  
Dean's voice echoed through the hall, and into Castiel's ears, and he took those moans as words of encouragement.

Suddenly, he stopped, and Dean's eyes opened at the sudden halt.  
Castiel rubbed his thumb over the head of Dean's dick, which was slick with pre come. Castiel adjusted his hand in such a way that his thumb remained over the tip, and his four other fingers wrapped around the thick length of Dean's.   
He stroked up and down, while his thumb moved in circles over the tip. It took him a few tries to get it right, but when he did, bolts and shards of pleasure struck Dean, as he bit his lower lip, refraining himself from crying.

"Ah... Oh god Cas- I- oh god, you're making me so hard Cas- I wanna come right into that tight hole of yours-" He managed to mumble through moans.

Castiel chuckled, not letting his grip falter, and replied.  
"Patience, Dean."

"Ahh... I can't wait- I'm coming Cas- I'm-"

A pearly white liquid shot straight out of Dean's dick, making him squirm with pleasure, and spluttered across Castiel's chest.

His body dropped back with relaxation and pleasure and Castiel smirked, with a devilish smile.   
He licked his lips suggestively, and using his fingers, picked off all the come on his chest, and licked his fingers clean, sucking on them seductively to mock Dean.

"Ahh, stop teasing me Cas, with your pretty lips and magical fingers." He scoffed, and Castiel smiled.  
Dean pulled Cas up, standing up himself, and bent down to kiss Cas, gently on his lips. He brushed away the hair that had fallen upon his eyes, and ruffled it.

"Its only fair, that yours gets to be free too." He whispered softly into Castiel's ear. He kissed the spot right beneath Castiel's ear, making a delicate moan escape Castiel's mouth. Dean's hand gripped the zipper on Cas's pants and pulled it down. His palm traced its way down to the waistband on Castiel's boxers, and then he put his hand inside, gently stroking Castiel's shaft inside the fabric, while his other hand cupped the back of Castiel's neck, pulling him for a kiss. Cas planted a small kiss on his cheeks, then his lips, then his neck, collarbone, and traced his lips down to Dean's chest, sucking on Dean's nipple.  
Cas pulled back, and his head fell back with pleasure as Dean's thick warm hand stroked his shaft, and he could feel himself coming.

"Dean- I'm- ahh... Oh god- I'm going to- Unghh..."

Cas's moans filled the room, as Dean pulled Castiel's boxers down, and came onto Dean's stomach.

"That's like a goodboy, Cas." Dean said, kissing Castiel harshly again. Cas stopped the kiss abruptly, as he fell down to his knees and started stroking Dean again. After a few strokes, he licked the tip of Dean's dick, earning a heavy moan from Dean.

Castiel was happy to see Dean enjoy himself, and without a moment of delay, he shoved Dean's dick into his mouth, little at a time, since Dean had a huge length, and Cas had a small mouth.   
Dean's hand reflexively reached to palm the back of Castiel's head, and he pushed his head deeper onto his cock.

"Get all of me in there, Cas. I know you can, baby." He groaned, and Castiel tried his best to take in Dean completely. It was getting sloppy and wet, and Castiel hitched a noise from his throat everytime his head bobbed till the end of Dean's shaft. The pace was increasing rapidly and Castiel had to literally grip Dean's calves to help himself from falling down.

In a few minutes, Castiel's mouth was filled with come, and he swalloed it all down, still suckking Dean's shaft through the sloppiness. Dean's hand reached down to cup Castiel's ass, and he slid a finger across his tight hole, rubbing it back and forth. Dean bent down a bit, and spat on his fingers, then pushed them back between Castiel's ass, rubbing at the entrance of his hole. Dean could feel the tightness of the muscles around the rim of Castiel's hole, and gently but not suddenly, he pushed a finger inside.

Castiel's head jerked back at the sharp pain that stabbed through his ass, mixed with pleasure all the same, and he let out a deep groan. His cock twitched, and he wished for nothing more than to ride Dean's muscular, hard cock.

"Another- please..." Castiel begged, and Dean smirked.

"You sure?"

Castiel nodded impatiently, and clenched his jaw as Dean stuck in another finger. His fingers moved in a scissoring motion, and then up and down.

A loud whimper from Cas, made Dean figure out Castiel's _sweet spot_ and he rubbed his fingers against it, making Cas groan and beg for more.

"I want you now Dean- all of you- come...-inside me.... now..." Castiel managed to say in between breaths, as Dean rubbed gently on his prostate.

"You sure about that Cassie?" Dean teased.

"You know better Dean." Castiel replied sarcastically.

"Kay then-" He said, and let go of Cas's ass. He sat down comfortably onto the couch, and started stroking himself, as he watched Cas touch himself.

Castiel's head was buzzing with pleasure, and by now both of their heartbeats were fast, and breaths were shaky. Castiel stood infront of Dean, his length in his hand, as he stroked himself infront of Dean.

"Much of an exhibitionist, huh?" Dean winked, and Cas looked down at Dean.

"You like it though."

"I'd never deny it." Dean teased and stopped stroking himself, once he realised he was hard enough for Cas to ride him.

"Now get your ass here-" He mumbled, as he pulled Cas towards himself. Castiel scoffed, and kissed Dean again, a sloppy, erratic kiss. He carefully aligned himself with Dean's body, and sat down on his knees, on the couch, as Dean's cock pushed up inside his ass.

Castiel let out a pleading yet painfully long groan as he felt Dean's cock shoved up into his tight hole.  
His hands clutched onto Dean's shoulders, and Dean grabbed Castiel's hips, to prevent him from getting hurt.

Castiel moved slowly, moving up and  down cautiously onto Dean's straight, hard cock. It had been days since they'd done missionary together, and all Cas wanted was Dean unloading inside him.

It took him some time, but Cas got yhe hang of it, as he moved up and down. He sat on Dean's dick for a few seconds, riding it until he felt himself go off over Dean, and Dean licked the cum off of his chest. Deans elbows pushed into the fabric of the couch, as he propped himself up.

He moved his hip rhythmically, going up when Cas moved down, and going down when Cas moved up.  
His thrusts were gentle, but Castiel begged for him to go faster.

"Go- more- fast... fast... harder!"   
Castiel said between hitched breaths, as he bounced up and down onto Dean's hard dick.

Dean, not letting go of the rhythm, thrust harder into Castiel's tight little asshole. He looked at Castiel- beaming  with pleasure- and his eyes fixed upon Cas's face. His eyes were shut, and Dean suddenly let his hips move back, and Cas felt the thick shaft escape from inside him.

He opened his eyes to see Dean gazing right at him.  
For a moment, Castiel felt like he had known Dean for years.

"Dean? What is it?" He asked softly, leaning down to kiss Dean on the cheek.

"Nothing- I just- you're so pretty Cas. With your eyes, and lips and oh god."   
Dean's hands wrapped around Cas, embracing him, pulling him closer.

"Dean, I'm always going to be here- whatever happens. You know that right?" He kissed Dean's stubble.

"Yeah, I do. I just- keep your eyes open, will you, please?"  
Dean said, touching Castiel's cheek.

"Ofcourse. I'll try- but don't be mad if they just- _close_."  
Castiel said, straightening himself, and adjusting himself on top of Dean again.

Dean nodded, and as soon as Dean's shaft entered inside Cas, he gave out a moan, his eyes almost rolling back in pleasure. Dean thrusted harder, making Castiel's entire body jerk with his thrusts.

"Yeah- Oh... Oh god... Ungh- yeah..." Castiel bit his lower lip hard, trying to contain the pleasure inside him.

"I'm co- I'm gonna come Cas-"

"Mhmmmm....."   
Castiel's loud moan filled the room, and if someone were to listen, they wouldn't even think a _twink_ made that noise.  
Cas finally felt the warm liquid burst inside him- and he dropped his head down, panting, out of breath.

"So... much... inside-"

Cas managed to moan out a few words, and a smug look spread across Dean's face, as he turned Castiel around on his back.   
Now Dean was above him, and Castiel lay beneath like a prey.  
His soft eyes seemed to ask for more sex, yet somewhere Dean could also make out the exhaustion. After all, Cas was a small one.

He sighed, and kissed Cas on his lips once again, before turning them back again. This time Castiel's small body lay on top of Dean's toned chest. Cas pressed his ear down onto Dean's chest, as he heard the thumping of Dean's heart. He smiled, and kissed Dean right over his heart, and then looked up at him, like a child who had been given a candy.

"What?" Dean asked softly.

Cas shrugged and nodded.

 _Nothing_.

Dean's hand wrapped around Castiel's back.

"We should shower..." He said, his voice sleepy and tired.

"Hmm..." Castiel replied, getting up, and kissing Dean.

"How bout we go round two in the shower?" Dean smirked, and Cas returned his thoughts.

"I'd love that." Cas said, as Dean picked him up onto his chest.  
Castiel's legs wrapped around Dean's back and his hands slid over the back of Dean's neck, as he buried himself into Dean's chest.

What happened in the shower was- well, I suppose that's a story for another day.

;)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you find the story intriguing and exciting! I tried to work hard into it.
> 
> I'd love to know how you felt about the story, in the comments.
> 
> Love,  
> blueberryspacekitten.  
> <3


End file.
